The present invention relates to an apparatus for the packaging and installation of a pre-hung door jamb assembly.
In a large percentage of installed doors, either commercial or residential, builders purchase the doors as pre-hung door jamb assemblies. Namely, the door is already hung in the jamb assembly when it arrives to the builder. This is accomplished by attaching the door to one side of the jamb assembly by a hinge or hinges, or other equivalent securing means. The other side of the door is usually provided with a lockset and knob opening. The jamb member positioned immediately adjacent to the lockset and knob opening side is fixed with a latch or striker plate opening so that the door can be securely shut after it has been installed.
When a builder purchases a pre-hung door jamb assembly, the door will typically be shipped inside of the door jamb. That is, the door will be xe2x80x9cclosedxe2x80x9d as opposed to xe2x80x9copenxe2x80x9d in the jamb. To keep the door closed during shipping, the manufacturer may directly fasten the door and the jamb together on the side opposite the hinges. Alternatively, the manufacturer may space the jamb from the door by a plurality of shipping stabilizers. These stabilizers are often thin pieces of wood, paper or cardboard. The stabilizers are secured and held in place in between the door and jamb either by nail or by adhesive. The entire assembly may then be strapped with a cellophane material or the like. For commercial metal pre-hung doors, L-shaped stabilizing brackets may be bolted into the edge of the door and the front of the jamb. Stanley Tools uses these types of L-shaped brackets.
In most cases, when the pre-hung door jamb assembly arrives at the installation site, the builder frees the jamb member opposite the hinges by removing any nails or strapping that restricts the swinging of the door. Generally, the builder removes all of the pieces attached to the door jamb assembly during shipping, save the hinges. In this manner, the door may swing inside the jamb at the hinges, thus facilitating the installation of the assembly into the door frame. In order to install the door, the builder first aligns the assembly within the door frame. Then, the door is opened. Next, the builder nails the door jamb into the king stud. Finally, the door is opened and closed to test the reveal space of the door. The reveal space is the gap in between the closed door and the jamb. Typically, no ruler is used when measuring the reveal space. The builder completes the installation by making any necessary adjustments to the reveal, space.
Ideally, two installers work together while installing the door. One of the installers may keep the free swinging door shut, while the other aligns the assembly with the door frame. Typically, however, only one installer must attempt to align the assembly, while keeping the door shut at the same time. An installer cannot leave the nails or strapping in place to keep the door shut since they cannot be practically removed once the assembly is placed within the door frame. This one-man process usually results in a poorly aligned door. A single installer can generally install a pre-hung door jamb assembly in 20 to 30 minutes. While there is a significant time savings in the installation of pre-hung door jamb assemblies over the installation of doors that are not pre-hung, it is desirable to further reduce the time to install pre-hung doors while improving the alignment of the assembly in the frame.
Another difficulty inherent in the installation of a pre-hung door assembly is maintaining a desirable and uniform reveal space between the door and jamb. Although the manufacturer may secure the door to the jamb with hinges, leaving a desirable reveal space, the door may shift inside of the assembly during shipping. Thus, the installer may need to realign the door and jamb to reset the reveal space. This realignment adds time to the installation process. To circumvent this problem, manufacturers have used spacers positioned between the door and jamb to maintain the reveal space. The spacers have a thickness substantially equal to the desired reveal space, {fraction (3/32)}xe2x80x2 for an inside door and xe2x85x9xe2x80x2 for an outside door. Since the door and jamb may shift and separate, the spacers may become dislodged, necessitating the use of replacement spacers.
Another problem with pre-hung door jamb assemblies is the damage to the assemblies during the shipping process. When hinges are used to attach the door to the jamb, the hinges protrude from the assembly. That is, the hinges are not flush with the door. Thus, when the assemblies are stacked on top of or side-by-side next to each other or otherwise come into contact, the protruding hinges may dent, scratch or otherwise damage another assembly. It is desirable to avoid these types of damage.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a more efficient device that will aid in maintaining the reveal space between the door and jamb during shipping and installation. Additionally, it is desirable to provide a device that will allow a door to be installed easily by a single installer. Finally, it is desirable to provide a device which will protect the assemblies from damage during shipping. It is to these ends that the present invention is directed.
In accordance with this invention, a set of four spacer/retainer clips is provided wherein each of the clips comprise a plastic or substantially similar material that is shaped in such a way as to attach to the jamb and keep the door shut, while maintaining a uniform reveal space. between the door and jamb. The two clips that attach to the top corners of the door jamb assembly are physically identical, while the two clips that attach to the bottom of the door jamb assembly are similar, but are mirror images of each other.
To accomplish these functions, the invention involves the use of four spacer/retainer clips that hold the four corners of the door to the corresponding location inside the jamb. When the clips are properly attached to the jamb, the clips keep the door shut, while maintaining a uniform reveal space. Additionally, by keeping the door shut, a single installer may align the assembly with greater ease. Furthermore, when attached, the clips provide separation to prevent the protruding hinges from damaging other doors during shipping. The clips also protect the surface of the assembly from scratching and marring. Finally, the clips may be removed during the last stages of the installation process, leaving a negligible effect on the appearance of the assembly.
The invention allows a pre-hung door jamb assembly to be installed rapidly and precisely into any door frame, either residential or commercial. Furthermore, the invention facilitates the installation of the assembly by a single installer. Additionally, the invention allows the assembly to be shipped without fear of damage or misalignment of the reveal space.
Thus, in accordance with the invention, a clip for temporarily securing a door to a first door jamb member and a second door jamb member is provided. The clip has a base region and first and second flaps that extend down from the base region and attach to a first and second edge of the base region. The clip also has a support member that is attached to the base region at the intersection of the first and second edges of the base region so that the support member extending down from the base region. The clip also has a bracket having a first and second portion that is positioned underneath the base region of the clip wherein a first door jamb member is positionable between the first portion of the bracket and the first flap, a second door jamb member is positionable between the second portion of the bracket and the second flap and the ends of the first door jamb member and the second door jamb member are postionable within the support member.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a clip for temporarily securing a bottom of a door to a first door jamb member is provided. The clip comprises a base region and a first and second flaps that extend down from the base region and attach to a first and second edge of the base region. The clip also has a spacer that is positioned underneath the base region of the clip wherein a first door jamb member is positionable between the spacer and the first flap and a door is positionable between the spacer and the second flap.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the invention, a pre-hung door assembly is provided. The assembly has a first and second vertical door jamb members spaced apart from each other, a horizontal jamb member connected between the first and second vertical door jamb members and a door positioned between the first and second vertical door jamb members and the horizontal jamb member and secured to the first vertical door jamb member by hinges. The assembly also has a first top corner clip that secures the first vertical door jamb member to the horizontal jamb member and the door and a second top corner clip that secures the second vertical door jamb member to the horizontal jamb member and the door. The assembly also has a bottom left corner clip that secures the bottom of the second vertical door jamb member to the bottom of the door and a bottom right corner clip that secures that secures the bottom of the first vertical door jamb member to the bottom of the door wherein the first top corner clip, the second top corner clip, the bottom left corner clip and the bottom right corner clip each hold the door shut during installation.